


Red Carnations

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He got bored of Miyagi. Tokyo was littered with pollution and traffic. Perhaps it was time for a change of scenery and a new cast of characters. He knew exactly what he could do - where to go.





End file.
